the_adventures_of_luna_and_luanfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Loud
Nika Futterman Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk Shir Coen Angela Quast Elena Perino Alicia Barragán Patricia Legrand |birthday = 15|pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary)|inspiration = One of Chris Savino's two pet Dachshunds|powers = Playing guitar Playing drums Playing tuba Playing violin Playing harp Singing|fullname = Luna L. Loud|friends = Luan Loud Lincoln Loud Chunk Mick Swagger|enemies=Exterminator Tetherby|goal = To be a famous rock star|home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan|weapons = Guitar}} 'Luna L. Loud '''is a main character in ''The Marvelous Adventures of Luna and Luan. Biography Luna is 15, making her the third-oldest child in the Loud family as well as the middle child of the older siblings. Her most annoying habit is speaking in a British and Swedish accent. Early life According to the episode "For Bros About to Rock", Luna's passion for rock music came when she was in the 7th grade. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first concert and witnessed the lead performer, Mick Swagger, on stage singing and calling out to her. She took the stage with Mick and suddenly found that the world of rock was where she was meant to be. Since then, she has seen Mick as a hero in her eyes for giving her the inspiration to rock on. Personality Luna is a wild and joyful girl. She's considered the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments and being with her family. Since her first concert she developed an interest in rock music, that's the reason why she is a big fanatic of rock bands and singers. So it is no wonder that her dream is to become a rockstar. She owns and plays an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist, but also she plays the drums and other musical instruments such as a violin as seen in "Overnight Success". She tends to speak in a British accent when she listens to music; something that her siblings consider as an annoying habit. Most of the time, she can be seen practicing with her guitar or just listening rock music. She rarely gets angry, although in some episodes she can get in that state if someone turns off her music, or if something is annoying her siblings. She also can feel sad or rejected when she angers her siblings and when that occurs, she tries to make it up. Nick Description "Luna Loud loves music so much, she speaks in song lyrics! With a boisterous, free-spirited attitude, she is always ready to crank up the volume and rock out. Luna enjoys helping her siblings when they're in need, but she definitely puts the LOUD in Loud House!" Appearance Luna has short brown hair (a genetic trait she shares with her father) styled into a pixie cut. She also has freckles on her cheeks and uses light purple eye shadow. Initially, her original design showed her with a black shirt, red skirt, and white boots before her attire was given different shades of purple. In her final attire, she wears a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, a light purple skirt with a square pattern, a grey belt wrapped around the skirt and high purple boots, as well as paperclips she uses for earrings. She also has a black bracelet on each of her arms. Her nightwear is a purple night shirt with a skull on it. Her swimsuit is a two piece consisting of her signature shirt with a matching bottom. Alternatively, she also wear a purple hawaiian shirt and shorts. In "For Bros About to Rock", it's revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe before becoming a rocker; she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, and white socks worn high. Relationships Her siblings generally Luna gets along well with all her siblings especially with Lincoln, Luan, and Lily. She's always singing songs for them to make them feel better when they're sad. As a big sister she is rather protective with her younger siblings and will help them whenever she can. Lincoln She and Lincoln have a nice relationship. Both help each other, and usually spend time together for fun. Usually Luna sings songs for him to encourage him when he's putting a plan into action. While his relationship with her is better than most of his other sisters she is not above getting angry with Lincoln, or having inconsiderate and/or ballistic moments with him, such as in "The Sweet Spot" where she attacks him in order to get the best seat in Vanzilla, or in "Sleuth or Consequences" where she accuses Lincoln of clogging the toilet without any proof, and later like the other sisters is smug towards him about the Princess Pony reveal. In "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" she brutally kicked him out her room (along with Lynn and Lola in their respective rooms) by using powerful sound speakers because she didn't want him to interrupt her in search for hidden money. That was very nasty of her and later she, and the others sisters barged into Lincoln's room because they think he has the money. Also after searching the whole house Luna thinks that Lincoln missed something in the letter, and she, and the others viciously assaulted him, but they all made up at the end of the episode. In "For Bros About to Rock", she wanted to make his first concert very unforgettable. He brutally admitted he doesn't want her to ruin his first concert as she already did to Lori, Lana, Lola, and Lisa. She felt hurt but realized he's correct about her. After Lincoln was arrested for attempted illegal purchasing of concert tickets, Luna disguised herself as their mom to get him free so they and Clyde could go to the concert. At the end they all enjoyed the concert together. Lori Luna and Lori don't have much interactions but Luna really detests when Lori breaks her music practicing as shown in "No Guts, No Glori". However Luna plays to make all work faster when Lori says her to do so. In "For Bros About to Rock" it is revealed that Luna ruined Lori's first Boyz Will Be Boyz concert. Luan Because Luna has to share a room with Luan, they look to be on good terms. Like all of her siblings she gets annoyed by Luan's unfunny jokes. Sometimes Luna helps her being the "band show" or bringing mood music every time Luan is practicing her stand-up comedy puns. Lynn They don't have much interactions, in "Linc or Swim" Luna carried Lynn on her back because they played in "chicken fights". In "In Tents Debate", they both wanted to go to Dairyland, and try to get Lincoln to vote for it. Lucy They don't have many interactions but in short "Slice of Life" Luna shows that she doesn't like Lucy's speaking with ghosts. In the episode "In Tents Debate" Luna was surprised and disapointed that Lucy prefered lying on Aloha Beach instead of playing in DairyLand. In "House Music", they wrote the lyrics and tune for their song, "Plastic Bag Blown Through The Gutter Of Life". Lisa She and Luna don't have a lot of interaction between them. However in "The Sweet Spot", it is revealed that Luna's singing annoys Lisa because it gives her tinnitus. Also in "For Bros About to Rock" it is revealed that Luna ruined her first opera concert. Lily Luna has a cute relationship with her baby sister. Lily seems to enjoy being with her. In most of the episodes, Luna can be seen carrying Lily when she and her other siblings are on a move. In the episode "Changing the Baby", Luna tries to implement her interests on Lily because she had nobody that shares her likes. Mick Swagger He is Luna's inspiration for being a rock girl and also she looks him as a hero since she met him during his concert, as seen in "For Bros About to Rock". She often listens his songs and imitates his rock poses. Luna can also get excited and nervous when he' s near to her. In "House Music", she and Mick establish a friendly relationship. In "Butterfly Effect" Mick offers Luna to join his tour after hearing her music video about her family falling apart, but later he kicks off her from his tour after she destroyed her hotel room in a rage. In "Sleuth or Consequences" Luna chases him to obtain a lock of his hair during a concert. Chunk He is Luna's roadie. He often helps her with her equipment when she is getting ready to perform as shown in "Project Loud House". He and Luna look to be in good terms. In "Chore and Peace", Luna asks him what does he think about the song she composed, he answers her saying it stinks but referring to her room due to the lot of garbage that was there, thanks to Lincoln. Trivia *Luna was named after one of two pet Dachshunds Chris Savino once owned. *Luna is the first Loud sister to get an episode centered entirely around her. *A running gag in the series is that she has a tendency to quote song titles and lyrics. *She can play both electric and acoustic guitars, as seen in both the pilot and "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". She also can play both String and Brass instruments, as shown in "House Music". *It is revealed in "The Sweet Spot" that Luna sleeps with headphones on, playing loud rock music. *Lincoln, Lori, and Lana occasionally ask for "a little music" depending on the situation, and Luna responds by saying "You got it! 1, 2, 3!" *In "The Sweet Spot", it is revealed her singing gives Lisa tinnitus. *In "Get the Message", Luna censors Lincoln and Lori's swearing and cursing with her rocking solos. *Luna often speaks in a British accent while listening to her favorite rock music. *Luna is the sister most frequently seen carrying Lily when all the Loud siblings are together or on the move, along with Lincoln, Lori, and/or Leni. *She often calls her sisters and Lincoln "Bro" or "Dude". *Her amplifier, Sterrett, is named after comic strip artist Cliff Sterrett. The same comic strip artist Cliff is named after. *Her chore in the Loud house is vacuuming, as revealed in "In Tents Debate" and "Chore and Peace". *In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that Luna insists on going to her siblings' first concerts, trying to make it a good experience for them, only for her to ruin it. Lincoln's first concert was her first success. *Out of all her siblings, Luna is closest to Luan, Lincoln, and Lily. *Luna's ideal superpower is to be able to play superpower chords. *Her Polish name is Harmonia, with the nickname "Harma." **This name is derived from the word "harmony". *She is one of four Loud sisters to wear earrings. The other three are Lori, Leni and Lola. Category:Characters